Study Break
by HappyDappyDrunk
Summary: Just a normal moment spent between two best friends, though nothing is normal when it's the Marauders. Let it be known by all, a bored Sirius is a bad Sirius.


A/N: 

Hello all. I am a very HappyDappyDrunk. I finally sat down and typed this idea up, though I should be in bed. *checks clock* Oh, look. It's one in the morning. My time does fly. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this random scene that hit me during lunch, and I was forced to scribble out the dialogue before my muse yanked the idea away and gave it to a more appreciative person.

Cheers. H.D.D.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'd gladly take them off her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A warm summer breeze drifted into the library from an open window, followed by the perfume of the flowers wavering in the air with the hum of the bees constant in the background. By putting this to an end, the librarian snapped the glass pane back into place, stirring Sirius from a wonderful daydream. Still hazy-eyed, he looked across the table at Remus, who was scanning through an ancient book that appeared to be bigger than himself, and briefly wondered how his friend was able to retrieve it off the shelf. He noticed the odd looks Remus was receiving from a group of Ravenclaws girls at the table beside them, and grinned.

Moony?" he called above a whisper.

No response other than the scratching of Remus' quill taking notes.

"Moony!"

The werewolf showed no recognition, but Sirius knew he had heard him. Time to bring out the big guns.

"MOOOOOOOOOONY!"

Although immediately shhed by the temperate librarian, he attained what he had been after, Remus' attention.

"What is it Padfoot?" he asked, not even looking up from his notes.

"I'm bored," Sirius whined with great urgency.

"When aren't you?"

"Talk to me!"

Remus threw his hands up into the air. "What's the point trying to study? You only interrupt."

"So, you'll talk to me?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure! Why not?" Remus replied bitterly, muttering something under his breath about cursing James and Peter for having to watch the pest. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sirius pondered this shortly before looking at the Ravenclaw study group of giggling girls. "How about that girl right next to us? The one with the pig tails?"

"What about her?" he asked, not even bothering to look over.

"She's staring at you."

"What!" Remus dropped his quill and peaked over at the table beside them, only to find a pretty, brunette girl looking back, then shook his head. "Come on... She's not looking at me, she's looking at you."

Sirius frowned, upset at his friend's lack of self-esteem. "No! I swear she's looking at you!"

"You're bonkers..."

Sirius merely shrugged. "Hey, I know when girls are looking at me... They get this dreamy look on their face," he paused for a grin, "This one just looks bored!"

Remus did an eye roll, picking up the quill again. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Really Moony, she is looking at you."

"Do I look funny or something? Have I suddenly sprouted two heads?" He leaned forward, a dark look on his face. "Is it the full moon? Am I a monster? Tell me."

"Nothing is wrong at all," said Sirius, a little too quickly.

"Then why does she keep looking at me? It's starting to get creepy."

Sirius nudged Remus with a sleek smile. "Maybe she likes yooou."

Remus glared daggers. "I doubt it."

"Oh, come on! You aren't too terrible to look at."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence."

"Siriusly! ...Heh, heh..."

"Not funny after five years."

"Oh, lighten up Remus."

"...Is she still looking at me?" he asked, trying 

to focus on his book.

Grinning, Sirius leaned forward. "Why don't you look up and see?"

The bookworm turned a shade of deep crimson. "Because... We might catch each others' glances and then... She might think that I'm looking at her-"

"-Which you would be-"

"-And she might get the wrong idea..."

"Look!" Sirius said in a delightful whisper. "She's getting up!"

Remus ducked his head down. "Is she coming this way?"

"Yeeees," he sang sweetly.

"What am I going to-" The girl stopped beside Remus, who looked up sheepishly. "Um, hello..."

"Hi," the Ravenclaw replied awkwardly. "Uh, just so you know..."

Remus leaned in closer to her. "Yeah?"

"You're hair is bright pink," she said with a giggle, then walked back to the table of snickering girls.

Remus faced Sirius, who, by now, was dying of laughter and trying to remain in his seat, and lunged himself across the table, hands outstretched for his friend's throat. It took all the librarian's strength to drag the two out of the library with Remus still strangling Sirius.


End file.
